It is known that quinidine possesses therapeutic properties which allow its use for the treatment of various cardiac, ventricular or supra-ventricular arrhythmias. The administration of quinidine may, however, be accompanied by certain disadvantages such as, for example, digestive problems, and it has often appeared desirable to be able to use medication with the basic properties of quinidine, possibly possessing greater efficacity, but without certain troublesome side effects.
Certain compounds are known which are derived from quinidine and are obtained by esterification by means of an appropriate agent, such as the quinidine alginate described in French Pat. No. 2,115,199 or a quinidine polysaccharide sulfate as described in French Pat. No. 2,013,170 or even the dihydroquinidine galacturonate as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,359. However, if such derivatives do occasionally provide an attenuation of certain of the disadvantages of quinidine, they cannot improve on or modify the activity thereof, and their use does not always prove satisfactory.